


Slow Punishments

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Eating, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wants so badly to be a good kitty for her mistress, Weiss, but the twisted heiress wants her to earn what she wants through proving her endurance against the soft, pristine feet of a Schnee girl. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Punishments

Weiss found many sweet little practicalities in having Blake as her 'pet', chief among them being the fact it meant she didn't have to buy her kitty some ears for when they played. Just a leash and collar to pretty her faunus up as Blake knelt down in front of the bed, a blindfold on the whimpering girl to keep her from being able to see anything. She was wearing nothing, hands tied behind her back by the ribbon she wore as an ear-obscuring bow, leaving her defenseless and bound, utterly at the mercy of her white-haired owner and all of the wicked, twisted thoughts that may have run through her head. Even if she couldn't see anything, the hungry, cruel gaze of Weiss bore down so heavily upon the black-haired girl that she could nonetheless feel it, and it left her moving fitfully on her knees.

The silence was crushing. Blake remained as silent as she could given the circumstances, smelling the powerful arousal of her mistress, wanting nothing more than to bury her head between Weiss's legs and devour her thoroughly, to indulge utterly in the servicing a good kitty ought to give her mistress. But she couldn't hear anything above the whimpering noises she made, save for Weiss's breath and the occasional shift of weight on the bed as Weiss changed how she sat, constantly moving about not because she was fussy about finding a comfortable position at the edge of the bed, but because she wanted to draw out the agony just that much longer.

Nowhere was Blake more needy than between her leg, cock rigid and aching, pointed upward in desperate, ragged need, and Weiss was all too happy to watch it throb and ache, so lovely to feel inside of her but even more lovely to leave wanting. Weiss got off on teasing, one hand holding tightly onto the leash as the other toyed with her glistening, incredibly slick pussy, rubbing back and forth. It made the scent more prominent, left the faunus and her sensitive nose in agony. Which was, of course, the whole point. She wanted Blake to break down, to be pushed further and further into the crushing, bleak reaches of lust and denial each passing night.

When finally Weiss spoke, Blake heaved a sigh of relief. "I've trained you so well," she said, sinking fingers into her slick snatch for a moment, getting them nice and wet with her nectar before withdrawing them and bringing them up to Blake's face, dragging them teasingly against her lips. Blake's mouth opened, bottom lip trembling in excitement as she offered herself to the heiress, even in such a minor capacity, one barely worth mentioning compared to the intense agony of her need. But Weiss indulged, pushing the quim-soaked fingers into Blake's mouth, and she gladly wrapped lips around the digits, sucking on them and cleaning them of the tart, slightly sweet nectar that she craved. "Conditioning has worked wonders on you, my lovely kitty."

Blake smiled, chest swelling with pride as Weiss complimented her, as she sucked the fingers clean with the sort of fervor and desperation that showed how utterly at Weiss's mercy she truly was, a fate that may not have been too terrible were Weiss a merciful mistress. But teasing was her game; Weiss had started putting honey into her tea and adjusting her diet to leave Blake adoring her taste, which was of course when the heiress stopped riding her face all through the night and taunted her in ways that denied her the sweet treat, even if any time she was aroused, it was the only scent in the room Blake could focus on.

"Can I please eat you out, mistress?" Blake whined as the fingers withdrew, smearing saliva along her cheek as the fingers toyed with her pretty face, down to her jaw where they tilted her head up, the blindfolded faunus unable to see anything, but with her eyes closed and her lust so powerful, she didn't have to see to know what was before her. Weiss, completely naked, her body angelic and her hair let down to fall loose over her shoulders, looking so beautiful, so radiant. Smiling as she enjoyed toying with the girl, her soft, pink folds exposed as her legs spread, the white hairs all along her mound just begging for Blake to have her nose rubbed into... How could she have been denied something so selfless?

"Maybe, if you're a good kitty tonight." Weiss smiled, hand trailing down Blake's neck, teasing along the skin of her throat, where she could feel the little purred moans rumbling against the soft skin. Down further to her neck, she hook a finger into the collar, toying with it for a moment. "But after last night, I think I need to see that you have learned some self-control since last time. Otherwise, I won't be giving you any treats." She bit her lip as she stared down at her whining girlfriend, who very distinctly remembered the night before and the awful games that had gone down. Hours of being teased had left Blake so desperate that she had pushed forward and buried her head between her mistress's legs and devoured her pussy without permission, something for which she was spanked, bound, and left to watch Weiss masturbating in a chair for the rest of the night over.

"Mistress, please. I'm so sorry about last night, but you already punished me for it." Blake lowered her head in embarrassment, cheeks aflame as she remembered the night before, about the searing agony her rear end was left in because of her disobedience.

"No," Weiss pressed onward. "Let me make this clear; I am perfectly capable of pleasuring myself. And it is only from my kindness that I allow a filthy, low faunus like you to pleasure me. It is a privilege to be where you are, but I'm not going to bow to the demands of my pet, especially when she has trouble behaving. So you're going to kneel there and learn how to be civilized and behaved, or else maybe I'll stop giving you anything until I feel like you've learned your lesson. Maybe a week locked in a chastity belt would convince you."

"No, mistress, it's okay," Blake cried, head rolling back, arms squirming and hands pulling against her binding. "I'll behave, I promise, I don't need to be... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I promise I'll be a good kitty, and that I won't complain any more about what you give me." She knew that she was being played, that Weiss was getting off on listening to her beg and the way she squirmed, but she couldn't fight against it.

"Good," Weiss said, biting her lip as she straightened herself out on the front of the bed. "I'd hate to have to spend all night punishing you again; it's time I'm not spending getting off." It was a lie and they both knew it; nothing got Weiss off like some good, thorough punishment, but Blake was willing to play along. "Show me how long you can last, and if I'm impressed, maybe I will let you service me."

"How long I can--" The thought confused Blake, up until the feet were rubbing along her inner thighs, making her moan and spread her tightly clenched legs; she was in no position to argue or fight against what her mistress wanted. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and focused not on her distressed sense of smell, which would only betray her as the wicked taunts continued fiercely, but instead on the soft feet rubbing along her firm thighs, slowly making their way to her needy cock. It throbbed, dripping pre as the wiggling toes pushed along its length. The footjob had not even started and already Blake felt the pressure, and yet this entire tease was about holding back for as long as possible. How cruel.

Weiss pushed the cock flush against Weiss's waist with one foot, the other tracing along her thigh softly as she got off to a slow start, working up and down against the sensitive underside of the needy girlcock. She was all too happy to toy with her pet, to make her girlfriend squirm in agony. The cost of even having a shot at eating Weiss out was great, but the fact that she could see the determination already in the way the faunus grit her teeth was an incredible compliment; it was not solely in the confines of their games that Blake had this overbearing desire to eat her out, and the fact that she had driven a girl to such heights of thirst and need for a taste of her pussy left Weiss riding high as she leaned back. "You're already whimpering," Weiss snapped, not that she showed any mercy to the girl for her weaknesses, in fact only going more firmly and a little faster. "I decided a faunus pet would be good because I thought you had stamina, the animals that you are. I wanted a devoted servant that could fuck me all night, but you're neither devoted nor capable of that, are you?"

Blake threw her head back and whined. Despite everything about the real situation, the heavily charged and insulting remarks Weiss made about faunus when her voice was so hot and possessive made her throb, Blake clearly having a thing for humiliation that shone through fiercely as the racially charged tirade left her crying out. "I'm sorry, mistress," she whimpered, offering up nothing more than that, as they would only have been excuses. Poor excuses that didn't make up for her weakness in the least. Weiss's foot was just too soft for its own good, skin so soft and taken care of in the most exquisite of ways. It made her adore when it came into play, but when it was used to torment her, it was a bittersweet adoration.

“I'm not going to waste forever trying to make some worthless street cat into someone of worth, so you had best learn how to do your job soon, or else I might grow tired of waiting for you to learn. I'm sure there are plenty of other faunus who would love a life as my pet.” Weiss's fingers returned to her folds, fingers rubbing steady circles along her mound as she pulled the foot back a little, letting her girlfriend's cock lower so that she could get both feet at it. “Remember that.”

“Yes, mistress,” Blake said, nodding as she bit her lip, stifling a moan. The soft, smooth, flawless feet began to drag up and down her throbbing shaft, taunting her with the pleasure that she needed so much, the pleasure that she was torn between embracing and pulling away from, given the fact that the further she enjoyed it, the more tightly she was wound, the closer she was to release and to disappointing her mistress. It was maddening, a quandary meant to frustrate and to infuriate, and she could imagine through her blindfold that Weiss was smiling wide as the fingers continued to rub and roll against her folds, the self-pleasure obvious to her nose as each breath she took seemed even more heavily tinged with her lover's scent. It was torment, plain and simple, but Blake could do nothing to stop it.

Up and down the feet dragged, merciless in their steadiness. Weiss knew how to walk the line between finesse and aggression, forward and dominant in her touch, but with a skill that could bring Blake to her knees, and when she was already on her knees, to be using every ounce of willpower she possessed to not lose herself. Pre trickled from her needy tip as the feet continued to work, the friction of the softness against her, of the occasional curl of toes against her waist or the feeling of soft soles and ankles dragging against the flesh, were all wicked sensations designed to do her in, and they did their job flawlessly. Blake couldn't hold back much longer; it was a losing fight to hold herself together, and she simply didn't have it in her to keep doing so.

Weiss masturbated furiously as she gave Blake a footjob, feeling so high and dominant. The gorgeous, whimpering faunus blinded, bound, and utterly at her command. And she chose to use that commend on driving Blake crazy with pleasure and denying her the chance to eat her out, something so strange and delightful that she couldn't help but love how far their games had come, how deep in they were, that this was what they were engaged in. The inverse would have made perfect sense, but somehow this was even more gratifying, and her hand quickened, as did her feet, as she got off on the raw thrill of dominating her like this. It was almost too absurd to believe, the act of pleasuring her becoming a commodity to use as leverage over her girlfriend, but given that they were already there, she certainly didn't want to change the good thing she had going.

Blake couldn't take much more. The pleasure had become too much, and she couldn't hold back any longer against the violently boiling pleasure. She was at her limit, pushed too far by the tease to begin with to contend with the bliss she was given, and climax was inevitable. She came hard, crying out as she tried to throw her head back, but the tug on her leash instead pulled her forward. Weiss leaned down to catch Blake in a kiss, letting the faunus's lovely, infectious moans of bliss spill out into a sloppy kiss as the heiress showed her pet some much needed affection. All of this as the cock throbbed and jerked between Weiss's feet, thick ropes of hot, pearly cum splattering onto the pristine skin, leaving them wet and a little sticky as they slowly dragged up and down, wringing out very last drop and seemingly intent on catching all they could rather than letting a single drop go to waste.

Weiss released Blake from the kiss, letting the blindfolded faunus lean back. Her fingers were still going as she clicked her tongue. “You made such a mess. I know you're backed up from last night, but making a mess of your mistress's feet is unacceptable, and I expect you to clean up after yourself.” Scooting back on the bed a little, Weiss brought one of her cummy feet to her pet's lips as her fingers curled inside of her needy, dripping hole. The thrill was addictive, and pushing Blake to lick her feet proved yet another step up for her crazed sensibilities. “Go on,” she said, tapping her toes against Blake's trembling lip.

Nodding fervidly, the black-haired huntress took the toes into her mouth and began to suck on them, her salty cum not nearly as conditioned by a diet meant to make it a joy to consume, which made her wince as she nonetheless did her job. She had cum everywhere, not having gotten off the night before and loosing quite an extra large load onto her lover's feet. Feet she was now left to worship with her tongue, which she hardly minded too much. She would have liked better if she could actually see them, of course, but she could make do with having to do it blindfolded. Her tongue slithered between each toe, catching the milky white cum she'd left between the wiggling digits.

“This is where you shine,” Weiss moaned, fingers pumping into her needy hole faster and faster. Her body started to roll, the need mounting rapidly. “You may be utterly disobedient and cum faster than a pet should, but you know how to use your mouth so well, girl.” She bit her lip, letting out some shameless noises of quivering lust as she worked herself over, all too happy to fingerfuck herself with a clear goal in mind; to get off.

Licking along the bottom and top of Weiss's feet, Blake worshiped them with all of the intense awe and affection she felt the heiress truly deserved. Her gorgeous body and immaculate feet deserved this level of reverence, deserved the service she gave, even if it came in some unconventional ways, and she mad certain not only to lick up every drop of cum she could get to, but also to lick every inch of her feet not soiled by her seed, before whimpering and tilting her head back. “Jaune,” she said. “Just for a minute.”

The safe word pulled Weiss out of the moment only seconds before her release, leaving her guiltily pulling her fingers from her dripping hole. She didn't want to stop, wanted to push her trembling body to the final, brilliant moment of release, but she respected the mention of the safe word. “What is it?” she asked, voice quivering as her thighs clenched tightly together.

“I'd just like some water,” Blake said. The blindfold and ribbon at her wrists made it a little hard to deal with that. “To wash the taste out of my mouth, mostly. It's not that great.”

“I told you,” Weiss sighed, “More fruit in your diet and less tuna. You'll thank me for it.” She brought one of the two sports sized water bottles to Blake's mouth and let her drink from it, sucking hard on the end and swallowing down needy mouthfuls of the icy cold water. “I'll even thank you for it.” Her free hand, not covered in quim, reached back to scratch behind her girlfriend's ears as she drank, an anchor of affection that served to remind both of them that this was all a game. The cruel words weren't real, the roles they took were ones for pleasure and fun rather than an actual reflection of their relationship. When Weiss got so cruel, she felt she needed those reminders just as much as Blake did, trying to assuage the possibility of guilt rising up as she worried about emotionally scarring Blake. Who, of course, had been the one to suggest pet play in the first place.

“After this, maybe I'll take your advice,” Blake said, pulling away from the bottle, but taking a moment to nuzzle into her girlfriend's palm. “I like our new safe word. It brought you down to zero in a second.”

Weiss's eyes widened a little in shock and dismay. “You knew I was about to climax, didn't you?” She couldn't even be mad about such a tease, the amount of effort that must have gone into the timing, in learning her tells and how she breathed. She was so proud of her girl. “I can't believe you would--”

“Your feet are incredible, mistress, but please, let me taste you now. I can smell how much you need relief, and I can give you as much of it as you need, I swear it.” Blake put on as much heat and deepness to her voice as she could muster, whining and biting her lip seductively as she stared up at Weiss, forcing the two of them back in character by crashing right back into the scene.

Weiss was rendered speechless by her girlfriend's reversal of fortunes, by the fact that her pet was playing her.


End file.
